leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mewtwo (Pokémon)
|} Mewtwo (Japanese: ミュウツー Mewtwo) is a Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into two different forms: Mega Mewtwo X using Mewtwonite X and Mega Mewtwo Y using Mewtwonite Y. It is a member of the Mew duo along with . Biology Mewtwo is a Pokémon created by science. It is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb. Mega Mewtwo X is larger and bulkier than its normal state. The horns on its head are longer and extend from V-shaped ridges on its forehead. Additionally, the horns are now pointed and curve upward. It now has two tubes behind its neck, its eyes are light blue, and it has large, purple growths over its shoulders. Its torso is smooth and small compared to its long, bulky limbs, and a Y-shaped line connects the collar and underbelly. Its forearms and thighs each have two raised ridges and its digits are now longer and thinner. The tail is slightly shorter and stiffer than before and has a curled tip. Its muscles are augmented with psychic power, which increases its strength and sprinting abilities. When using moves in battle, it is shown to be able to stretch its arms and legs. In comparison, Mega Mewtwo Y is smaller and lighter, losing its long tail and the tube behind its neck. However, it grows a long, purple appendage with a curled tip from the back of its head that is similar to its previous form's tail. On its head it has two pointed, backward-curving spikes and a half-ring structure connecting to base of each and crossing over the top of its head. Its eyes are now red and slightly larger. The digits on its hands and feet are now purple and more bulbous and the middle toe is longer than the others. A bumpy ridge similar to a replaces the breastplate structure on its chest, but this form is still largely smoother than the other two. Despite its size, it has phenomenal mental power, and is capable of smashing buildings with a mere thought. Mewtwo was created after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments based on . It is said to have the most savage heart among all Pokémon, lack compassion, and strike fear into its enemy with cold, glowing eyes. Because it was engineered to be the ultimate in battle, it can only think of defeating its foes. In the first movie, where it was shown to be capable of levitation, telepathy and mind control, exemplified these vicious characteristics. However, it was later shown to be caring, protective, and even altruistic. Another in the anime shared its aversion to contact with others, but was much less belligerent. Mewtwo conserves energy by remaining motionless in order to unleash its full power in battle. It is also capable of materializing psychic waves in the form of its signature move, . Though in the wild, it is said to be resting in a dark cave somewhere. History According to the scientific logs found in the of Cinnabar Island, Mewtwo was born from a pregnant , found deep in the jungles of Guyana, whose embryo had been tampered with to alter its DNA. It was held and studied in the mansion where a scientist performed horrific gene-splicing experiments that made it vicious and extremely powerful. It eventually broke free of the Mansion, destroying it in the process, and fled. It can be encountered in Cerulean Cave, accessible only after a Trainer has proven his or her skill at the Indigo Plateau. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Mewtwo (original series) While Mewtwo has been the Pokémon of focus of a and a special, it also made brief appearances in The Battle of the Badge and Showdown at the Po-ké Corral in its body armor. The first instance was when used it to battle Gary's Arcanine and . The second time was when Mewtwo totaled Giovanni's headquarters and flew off. While a scene involving Mewtwo and Giovanni did appear in It's Mr. Mime Time, it wasn't in the movie. Mewtwo made further appearances during the openings of Jirachi Wish Maker, where it was standing on a rooftop wearing a cape; Destiny Deoxys; and The Rise of Darkrai, where it was chasing a . Mewtwo (Best Wishes series) Another Mewtwo and the Mega Evolution Mega Mewtwo Y debuted in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening, a prologue to Genesect and the Legend Awakened. In the special, Mewtwo escaped from its creators and fought against a Pokémon hunter named Dirk, while Virgil helped protect it. It reappeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened as both its normal form and Mega Mewtwo Y. At the beginning of the film, Mewtwo encountered the Genesect Army, who were looking for their home after being recreated. After a short conflict, the Army departed, and Mewtwo followed them to New Tork City. It met and , then got into a great conflict with the Red Genesect leading the Army. Other A Mirage Mewtwo appeared in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, where it was the most powerful Pokémon controlled by the Mirage Master. However, it was eventually defeated when destroyed the Mirage System, which was controlling it. A Mewtwo will appear in M22. Minor appearances Two Mewtwo capable of Mega Evolving appeared in the opening of Mega Evolution Special I; one was Mega Mewtwo X, while the other was Mega Mewtwo Y. Both Mega Mewtwo X and Mega Mewtwo Y appeared in the ending credits of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Origins ]] Mewtwo appeared in File 4: Charizard. After finding out about its existence from , entered Cerulean Cave to add Mewtwo's data to the Pokédex. In a fierce battle that wiped out almost all of Red's Pokémon, Mewtwo was finally defeated by Red's Charizard after it Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X. Red then proceeded to Mewtwo, making his collection of the 150 known Pokémon complete. In the manga ]] ]] ]] In the movie adaptations Two different Mewtwo appear in the of the first and sixteenth Pokémon movies. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga During the of Magical Pokémon Journey, Hazel goes to a forest in another dimension to find Mew so it can grant her a wish, but is trapped by Mewtwo. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mewtwo has a similar origin and personality to the Mewtwo that appeared in the anime. It was created by Team Rocket scientist Blaine in Tauros the Tyrant, who added his own human DNA to Mewtwo to finish its creation when Mew's cells weren't enough. It was fully completed by the time of And Mewtwo Too?!. Together, and Blaine battled with Mewtwo, which eventually ended in its capture via Master Ball in And Mewtwo... Three!. It appeared again in the , where it was seen sitting inside the in Pokémon Village. It soon engaged in a battle against Lysandre's Pokémon and Mega Evolved into Mega Mewtwo Y. It was soon revealed that Mewtwo and Blaine had reunited, with their unique bond even allowing Mewtwo to Mega Evolve again into Mega Mewtwo X after switching its Mega Stone. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All! manga Shu's father has a Mewtwo. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Mewtwo made its first appearance in the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga and debuted in Big Battle In The Viridian Forest!! Mewtwo is a Pokémon created by in Bring Down the Strongest Pokémon!!. It was caught by prior to The Pokémon Banana League (Part 1). Mewtwo becomes a "gag Pokémon" when its DNA becomes mixed with 's. In the TCG In the TFG One Mewtwo figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Pokkén Tournament ]] Mewtwo is a playable character. Additionally, Shadow Mewtwo is introduced as the story boss and is also a separate playable character. '' A Mewtwo appeared in '' . Game data NPC appearances * : Mewtwo is the player's final opponent. * Pokémon Stadium 2: uses a Mewtwo in the final battle. * : Mewtwo appears in its own bonus stage, where the player must attempt to hit it 25 times within the two-minute time limit to win. Playing this stage repeatedly is the fastest way to build a high score, due to the earned by hitting Mewtwo. * Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs: Mewtwo is the final boss of the game, battled once under the control of the evil Edward "The Thinker", and again under Purple Eyes. Before this, it is seen charging up in Kasa's laboratory in the Sky Fortress. * Pokémon Puzzle League: Mewtwo reveals that it organized the Puzzle League to find a worthy foe and clones 's Pokémon. In the Very Hard and Super Hard modes, Mewtwo is the final opponent. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: Mewtwo sleeps in the depths of the Western Cave. His slumber is interrupted by the arrival of Blastoise and Charizard, whom he defeats without an issue. Once the player confronts him at the deepest parts of the cave, it is possible to recruit Mewtwo. * : Mewtwo appears, having Mega Evolved into Mega Mewtwo Y in order to telepathically link up the Pokémon of the world together to try and stop the Tree of Life's ascent into space. Like all the other Legendary Pokémon gathered for this effort, Mewtwo is turned into stone when Dark Matter is able to regenerate itself. After Dark Matter's defeat, Mewtwo stays at the Island of Isolation as its lone inhabitant, and can be recruited if it is defeated. Pokédex entries Mewtwo Pokémon created by genetic engineering. Its cold, glowing eyes strike fear into its enemy.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Mega Mewtwo X |} |} Mega Mewtwo Y |} |} Game locations |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} (only one) }} |} |} ) (only one)}} |} |} In side games |area=Indigo Plateau}} |} |} |} |} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} ), Aegis Cave (Pit )}} )}} |area=Ticket for releasing , , and }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Sky Fortress, Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Factory: All (Random Legendary Encounter )}} |area=Illusio (special)}} |area=Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale (Boss), NFC Figurine}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 6}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX20 Event: A Legendary Opportunity Event: Mewtwo Appears}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super Gene Laboratorium (Special Boss)}} |area=Island of Isolation}} |area=Area 30: Stage 05}} |} |} Mewtwo is only obtainable in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time after downloading a special Wonder Mail from the Nintendo WFC. Unlike other Wonder Mails, the one to unlock Mewtwo does not come with a password. In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Mewtwo|English|United States|70 |September 27 to October 3, 2002; February 14 to 20, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Shiny Mewtwo}} |Pokémon Smash! Mewtwo|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|70|September 26 to October 31, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Pokémon Smash! Mewtwo}} |February 2012 Mewtwo|English|Wi-Fi|70|February 12 to 26, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#February 2012 Mewtwo}} |Strongest Return Mewtwo|Korean|South Korea|70|March 3, 2012|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Strongest Return Mewtwo}} |Strongest Return Mewtwo|Korean|Wi-Fi|70|March 15 to May 10, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Strongest Return Mewtwo}} |Spring 2012 Mewtwo|French|Wi-Fi|70|March 26 to May 1, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Spring 2012 Mewtwo}} |Spring 2012 Mewtwo|German|Wi-Fi|70|May 1 to 31, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Spring 2012 Mewtwo}} |Spring 2012 Mewtwo|Italian|Wi-Fi|70|May 1 to 31, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Spring 2012 Mewtwo}} |Spring 2012 Mewtwo|Spanish|Wi-Fi|70|May 1 to 31, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Spring 2012 Mewtwo}} |Pokémon Hills Mewtwo|Japanese|Japan and Taiwan Indonesia Philippines|100|June 15 to September 1, 2013 November 2, 6, and 9, 2013 November 16 to 17, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Pokémon Hills Mewtwo}} |Pokémon Hills Mewtwo|English|Indonesia Philippines|100|November 2, 6, and 9, 2013 November 16 to 17, 2013|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Pokémon Hills Mewtwo}} |Pokémon Scrap Mewtwo|Japanese region|Online|100 |April 28 to August 31, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Mewtwo}} |2016 Korean World Championship Series Mewtwo|All|South Korea|100 |May 5 to 8, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#2016 Korean World Championship Series Mewtwo}} |Nintendo Hong Kong Mewtwo|Japanese region|Online|100 |June 9 to July 24, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Nintendo Hong Kong Mewtwo}} |Nintendo Hong Kong Mewtwo|PAL region|Online|100 |June 9 to July 24, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Nintendo Hong Kong Mewtwo}} |Nintendo Hong Kong Mewtwo|Taiwanese region|Online|100 |June 9 to July 24, 2016|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Nintendo Hong Kong Mewtwo}} |Play! Pokémon 2016 Mewtwo|American region|Online|100 |July 26 to August 21, 2016|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Play! Pokémon 2016 Mewtwo}} |Play! Pokémon 2016 Mewtwo|PAL region|Online|100 |July 26 to August 21, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Play! Pokémon 2016 Mewtwo}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mewtwo Mega Mewtwo X Mega Mewtwo Y Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Mewtwo and Mega Mewtwo Y Mega Mewtwo X Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , , , : , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * One of the Pokémon Mansion journals states that Mewtwo's birthday is February 6. ** The same journal implies that Mew was impregnated with the modified clone, as in real life cloning. All other depictions show Mewtwo being grown using laboratory equipment. * Mewtwo comes before in the Pokédex despite being created from its modified DNA. * Mewtwo was the first Pokémon seen in the English dub, as it appears at the very beginning of the first dub opening. * Mewtwo is tied with Mew for the most anime opening appearances of any Legendary Pokémon, with seven in Japan. * Mewtwo is depicted on the door of Bill's lighthouse in ''Mystery at the Lighthouse despite having only been seen by its creators and Team Rocket at that point in the anime. Similarly, Mewtwo's sprite was depicted as a portrait in Viridian Gym, despite being a public area. * The island country of released a one-dollar coin featuring Mewtwo as part of a commemorative promotion for the Pokémon franchise, with Mewtwo on the reverse side and the nation's crest on the obverse. * Mewtwo was originally depicted as the only member of its species, being a clone of Mew. In the and , however, it is implied that multiple Mewtwo have been created. * Mega Mewtwo Y was the first Mega Evolution revealed to the public and the first to appear in the anime, even before Mega Evolution was announced. ** Prior to the announcement of Mega Evolution, Mega Mewtwo Y was referred to as its 「覚醒した姿」 Awakened Form.ポケモン映画最新作『神速のゲノセクト ミュウツー覚醒』へと続くオリジナルストーリーが、テレビで放送決定！ This term was also used in the . * Mewtwo's Mega Evolutions are tied with for the highest base stat total of all Pokémon, with 780. ** Mega Mewtwo X has the highest base of all Pokémon, as well as the highest single base stat and base of all Pokémon. *** Mega Mewtwo X's Attack increase is the largest single stat increase of all Mega Evolutions, at 80 points. ** Mega Mewtwo Y has the highest base Special Attack of all Pokémon and the highest single base stat of all Psychic-type Pokémon. * Mewtwo and are currently the only Pokémon with two Mega Evolutions. Origin Like , Mewtwo has some characteristics, but its body structure is much larger as a result of . Mewtwo also has some characteristics of a and a . Mega Mewtwo Y, much like , has characteristics of a vertebrate . Name origin Mewtwo is a combination of (the Pokémon it originated from) and two (indicating that it is a clone). It may also be a play on the word (ミュータント). In other languages and two |fr=Mewtwo|frmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |es=Mewtwo|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Mewtu|demeaning=Similar to English/Japanese name |it=Mewtwo|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=뮤츠 Mewtwo|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=超夢夢 Chīumuhngmuhng|zh_yuemeaning=Can either mean "Ultimate dream" or "To transcend dreams". Alternatively, it can be taken as "Super ". |zh_cmn=超夢 / 超梦 Chāomèng|zh_cmnmeaning=Can either mean "Ultimate dream" or "To transcend dreams". |sq=Mjutu Mjudi|sqmeaning=From English name From and dy (two) |bg=Мюту Myutu|bgmeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name |hr=Mevtvo|hrmeaning=From English/Japanese name |da=Mew-2 |dameaning=From Mew and 2'' |he=מיוטו ''Myootoo |hemeaning=Transliteration of English/Japanese name |hi=मिउटू Mewtwo|himeaning=Transliteration of English/Japanese name |ru=Мьюту M'yutu|rumeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name |sv=Mewtvå |svmeaning=From Mew and två, two |th=มิวทู Mewtwo|thmeaning=Transliteration of trademarked Japanese name }} Related articles * Mew duo * Mewtwo (original series) * Mewtwo (Adventures) * Mewtwo (Best Wishes series) * Mewtwo (Super Smash Bros.) * Mewtwo (Detective Pikachu) * Blue's Mewtwo Notes External links * Article on Wikipedia |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Kanto Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium Category:Artificial Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Mewtu es:Mewtwo fr:Mewtwo it:Mewtwo ja:ミュウツー zh:超梦